


Британский акцент

by gangnam_stiles



Category: Sherlock (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gangnam_stiles/pseuds/gangnam_stiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если над городом стоит вечный туман, в который целиком ныряют даже знаменитые двухэтажные автобусы, то на улицах можно повстречать всего два типа людей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Британский акцент

Если над городом стоит вечный туман, в который целиком ныряют даже знаменитые двухэтажные автобусы, то на улицах можно повстречать всего два типа людей. Первый – это лондонцы в двадцатом поколении, для которых нет погоды роднее, а второй – восторженные туристы, для которых туман в городе – настоящая экзотика.

Стайлз как раз был туристом, который и вытащил их «пройтись до книжного и обратно». Хотя «вытащил» – громко сказано: он предлагал Дереку наслаждаться прелестями местного телевидения и не переживать, на что тот молча надел куртку и закрыл за ними дверь номера.  
И вот теперь напротив них стоял незнакомец с пистолетом, недвусмысленно нацеленным Дереку в лоб.  
Стайлз, оценив ситуацию, проворно шмыгнул Дереку за спину, но укрытие получилось ненадежным: откуда-то сзади, будто соткавшись из хлопьев тумана, появился, второй. Одевались оба по-разному, да и вообще являли собой две противоположности, почти столь же яркие, как сами Стайлз и Дерек. Незнакомец с пистолетом держался по-военному прямо, рука у него не дрожала, а прищуренный, оценивающий взгляд не упускал ни малейшего движения потенциального противника. Второй незнакомец, в пальто и с шарфом, наоборот, производил впечатление небрежное и, пожалуй, рассеянное, да и взгляд его устремлялся то куда-то вглубь, то на первого незнакомца.  
Тот как раз сверлил Дерека тяжелым взглядом, говорившим «только дернись», когда незнакомец в пальто и с шарфом бестрепетно прошел мимо всех троих, коротко бросив на ходу:  
– Это не они, Джон.  
Дереку резанул слух лондонский акцент – мягкий и в то же время чуждый, будто не на английском говорили, а на незнакомом языке. Слушая лондонцев, Стайлз и вовсе частенько переспрашивал, а от ирландского акцента оба они бежали как от чумы.  
Как ни странно, короткой фразы хватило, чтобы названный Джоном опустил пистолет и, отрывисто кивнув в качестве извинения, поспешил за напарником... напарником ли? Они мало походили на обычных полицейских.  
Дерека, впрочем, биография таинственных незнакомцев не очень интересовала: не будут создавать проблем – и ладно. Надо было поскорее убраться подальше, пока те двое не передумали – это было проще, чем объяснять случайным прохожим, с каких пор пулевое ранение в голову стало не смертельным. Или, ещё хуже, объясняться потом с полицией.  
Но Стайлз не был бы Стайлзом, если бы не окликнул незнакомцев. Как позже узнал Дерек, Шерлок не был бы Шерлоком, если бы не ответил.

И если тихие выходные в гостях у Джексона превратились в очередной триллер с погонями и стрельбой, так тому и быть. По крайней мере, Стайлз развлекся, а по Мориарти уж точно никто плакать не будет.


End file.
